Because there is severe shortage of available manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Branch has developed an active teaching program for current and future collaborative investigators. A series of six video tapes produced by the Branch are distributed on a loan basis without charge. A textbook, entitled NEUROLOGICAL EPIDEMIOLOGY: PRINCIPLES AND CLINICAL APPLICATIONS, has been prepared. In cooperation with the World Health Organization and the World Federation of Neurology Research Group on Neuroepidemiology, a formal course was conducted in Hamburg, West Germany. Another course will be held in Beijing, The People's Republic of China. A set of video tapes have been produced for training interviewers in the methodology of interviewing for case-control studies. This has been done in both Italian and in English.